


(Un)Lucky Number

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But still kinda romance, Komaeda please just acknowledge your feelings you fool, M/M, The summary is shit but idk what to tell you because the fic is shit too, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: A wrong number phone call leads to a date. Komaeda wonders if that's supposed to be good luck or bad luck





	1. Chapter 1

His phone rang loudly as he lazily picked it up. He was ready to greet whoever was calling. However, the caller seemed too anxious and was talking too fast.  
Extremely, extremely fast.

“I-I know this is sudden but I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out on a date?” The words were spoken in a panicked way, he couldn’t recognize who was calling “I-It’s okay if you don’t want to come! I-I mean I’m not going to force you or anything!”

Well… saying ‘yes’ wouldn’t hurt.  
“W-Well… we can go to the park near the school but if you want another place, I can arrange that!” The caller sounded a little familiar “W-We can go after school tomorrow. Is that fine to you?”

“That seems fine by me.” He answered and waited for a response.  
Though the stuttering from the other side was the only thing he could hear.  
Until one loud “Komaeda-senpai?!” pierced in his ears.  
That made the situation more awkward than it already was.

“That was kind of you to ask me out, Naegi-kun.” Komaeda says cheerfully “Though I didn’t think you’d even think about it.”  
“I w-wasn’t! I just called the wrong number!”

“That’s kind of cruel of you, I was just starting to look forward to it.”  
“I t-told you it wasn’t on purpose!”  
“We could go as friends.”  
“That’s not what dates are for!”

“B-But… if you insist on it, we can go… as friends…”  
“But wouldn’t that cancel your date with the person you intended to go with?”  
“Just come to the park if you want to.” And with that, Naegi hung up.

Seeing how awkward things were right now, Komaeda couldn’t imagine how awkward it will get by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought that his teasing would get him that far. He’s not sure if he can consider that good luck or bad luck.

When he said that he was leaving early for his “date”, his classmates were surprised.  
He wonders why they’re surprised. It wasn’t really a date. It was simply just two acquaintances getting together.  
He never thought that his teasing would get him that far. He’s not sure if he can consider that good luck or bad luck.

It could be both, however.  
His bad luck is the date itself. He never thought that the person would invite him on a date without realizing that it was just his way of “joking”, if he even could call it that.  
It felt more as if he was bullying his junior. He admits that he finds it fun to tease his poor underclassman but this time it was more awkward than fun.  
Despite that, he still considers that good luck because of all people, it had to be Naegi Makoto.  
It wasn’t that Komaeda was interested in him that way but he is cute (A fact known between everyone, he tells himself). Besides, he’s friendly and easy to interact with (Another fact, Komaeda says).  
Coming to a conclusion, it was clear that Naegi was the ideal partner for a date (Komaeda is certain that’s another fact known between everyone who knows him personally).

When he arrives, his “date” is already there.  
He wonders how long he had been standing there.  
“Am I late?” He smiles awkwardly “Have you… been here for so long?”  
“No.” He replies “I had cleaning duty after class but I skipped it.”  
“You should have stayed then.”  
“Y-You can’t get late for dates!” Naegi blushes “It’s… rude… isn’t it?”

“A-Ah…” Komaeda wonders since when it became an actual date “Yes, It’s rude to be late for a date.”  
At least, he came prepared.  
“W-What are you doing?”  
“…Holding your hand…”  
(It’s really soft, he almost adds.)  
“You don’t have to do that.” Naegi waves his hand “It’s not necessary.”  
Komaeda immediately lets go. These few seconds felt nice, at least.  
“You can hold it if you want to.”  
“It’s not important.” He smiles a little, maybe he’d be convinced.  
“You’re a terrible actor, Komaeda-senpai.” Their hands connect again “If you want to hold it, don’t hold back.”

“Sure…” Was that even a proper reply? Probably not.  
“What do you want to do?” He didn’t really expect that question.  
“Do you have something in mind?” You don’t really answer a question with a question in these situations but Komaeda was troubled.  
But it’s possible to be troubled when you do things like these.  
It’s as if you deserve it.  
And to Komaeda, he deserved every single thing that’s happening at the moment.  
“I think there’s a cotton candy stall around here.” He only hums “Do you want to get any?”  
He nods, despite his mild dislike of sweets.  
Naegi is still holding his hand, he feels pretty pathetic for not being able to do that.  
He feels more pathetic when Naegi is the one who asks the stall’s owner for two of them.  
To make it worse, Naegi also paid for both of them.  
But at least, Komaeda feels like his current situation supports the fact that Naegi is an ideal date.

They both settle on sitting down.  
Komaeda would consider it bad luck if all the benches were unavailable. The park was getting a bit crowded anyway.  
They’re both silent.  
Komaeda decides that it’s his turn to make this date more interesting.  
“Do you like cotton candy, Naegi-kun?” Not interesting enough.  
“I think it tastes sweet.” His eyes are only focused on Komaeda’s cotton candy “Do you like it, Komaeda-senpai?”  
Komaeda doesn’t know how he’s supposed to say that he didn’t like sugary food.  
“I do.” It’s a simple lie, it’s not like Naegi would notice.  
“Then, why aren’t you eating it?”  
He’s not sure how to answer that. He only finds himself left with one choice.

He decides to bite into the fluffy floss. A bad decision but it’s not like he’s going to regret it.  
He felt really lucky today.  
“It’s sweet.” ‘It’s too sweet’ is the correct answer “I like it.” ‘It’s not really… my taste…’  
He still brings himself to devour the webs of candy floss, he still brings himself to let them melt in his mouth.  
It’s not a good idea. Komaeda decides that he’s going to despise cotton candy.  
“You know…” Naegi says out of a sudden “I’ve always thought your hair looked like cotton candy.”  
“Is… that… so…?” Komaeda decides that hating his hair should be the next step. “Maybe it tastes like cotton candy too”  
Naegi only stares at him, Komaeda wonders if the words he said were weird.  
They most likely were.  
“Sorry. That’s too unrealistic.” He answers with an awkward laugh.  
Naegi cracks a smile. Then he laughs.  
Komaeda realizes that it might be a fact that Naegi’s laugh is adorable.

And so, Komaeda finds himself smiling.  
“Too unrealistic… isn’t it?” He mumbles.  
For the first time since this “date” started, he finally achieved something to make his partner (The word makes him feel tingly inside) happy.  
“I never thought I’d see you smiling.” His voice is low “Shouldn’t you be angry that I replaced the person you like?”  
“I can ask again any day.” Naegi responds “It’s not like it’s an opportunity I would miss.”  
“Then wouldn’t it make no sense to invite me?”  
His hand lands on Komaeda’s head, it has too little impact yet so many feelings that it began to hurt him.  
“You really are self-deprecating.” Komaeda can see that his hand is red, possibly because the impact was strong enough to hurt his hand (Either way, he won’t focus on his pain) “It’s foolish of you to think like that.”  
‘Ouch’ is the only word that rings in Komaeda’s head.  
“So… you’re saying that you invited me for a reason?” He asks, he hopes he doesn’t receive another chop on the head.

“It’s because you wanted to.”  
“It was just me teasing you.” He answers “I didn’t want to come. I was glad that you had someone to ask out. I didn’t think you’d take it too seriously.”  
Unfortunately, he receives another chop on the head “You’re terrible, Komaeda-senpai.”  
“You’re… cute when you’re mad.” Another ‘ouch’ echoes in his mind.  
“Either way, I still feel like you want to have someone you’d consider a friend.” Naegi continues “I don’t think you’re close to your classmates either.”  
Komaeda wonders if that was a fact, an opinion or if he was just getting mocked.  
Though… the last one seemed really unlikely.  
“Sorry for that.” He almost says ‘But teasing you is really fun to me for some reason.’ but it sounds inappropriate.

“Do you like anyone, Komaeda-senpai?” The question is too sudden. He didn’t expect that.  
He never questioned it himself, he had never thought about it that much.  
He didn’t really care about that sort of stuff.  
“No.” He decides that this should be his answer. He’s not sure how correct it is but that’s his answer for now.  
It might change as time goes on.  
“Really?”  
“Do you not believe me?”  
“Would you still believe me if I lied to you for an entire day?”  
“…” He hesitates, he’s not sure why he does “…Of course I would.”  
Naegi also hesitates, he’s looking at Komaeda’s face for a moment and then he replies  
“I believe you.”  
Was it possible that he believed him because his face didn’t look like a lying one?  
That could be it.  
Komaeda wondered why he was questioning himself.  
It wasn’t like he’d lie to himself.  
That’s not even possible, isn’t it?

“I’m glad that you came.” Naegi says, it’s too sudden and for some reason Komaeda feels his heart thumping really fast (He’s not sure why but he doesn’t regard it as a ‘bad feeling’) “I thought that you might not be able to come.”  
“Are you having fun?” Komaeda hopes for a ‘yes’, even though it’s unlikely.  
“I wouldn’t be smiling if I wasn’t having fun.” The thumping gets stronger.  
He really was lucky.  
With a smile, he answers “Is that so? I’m glad you’re having fun.”  
“But are you having fun?” Naegi asks “It’s not really a good date if only one of us has fun.  
He really was extremely lucky.  
“Yes I am, Naegi-kun.” He replies with a bigger smile “I think this was the best-”

A ball out of nowhere hits him in the face.  
It turns out that some kids were playing nearby and one kicked the ball and it hit Komaeda’s face.  
Komaeda doesn’t think the kid hit the ball too strongly, it was merely bad luck.  
The kid quickly runs to his ball, bows down with a quiet “sorry” and flees back.  
“A-Are you okay?” Naegi looks at the ground, Komaeda realizes that there are drops of blood on the ground “You’re bleeding!”  
“N-Naegi-kun…” He speaks with his hand over his nose, covering his mouth too “I think this was the best day of my life. Thank you.”  
His words are muffled but he hopes that they are understandable.  
There’s some trickling into his mouth but he still smiles behind his hand.  
“Ahaha… I guess with my nose broken the date is over, isn’t it? You can leave if you want, you have too much to do, don’t you? I will see you tomorr-”  
“No! W-We’re going home!” Naegi drags him by the arm “I’m not leaving you here! Your nose is bleeding! How can you be so calm about it?!”  
“You’re really cute when you’re mad…”

Feeling the blood falling down, his nose aching, he finally realizes.  
He really is pretty unlucky.


End file.
